1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle window lift systems having advanced operating functionality and vehicle occupant safety features for protecting vehicle occupants and for reducing strain and damage to vehicle components.
2. Background Art
The majority of window control systems operate a direct current (DC) motor to control movement of a vehicle window. These window control systems are direct power control systems employing direct power switches. An operator activates a switch from inside the vehicle to directly connect electrical power from the switch to a motor associated with the window. The motor drives the window either open or close depending upon the polarity of the power received via the switch.
“Intelligent” window control systems are replacing direct power control systems. Intelligent window control systems have advanced features for protecting vehicle components and occupants from harm. Intelligent window control systems are solid-state, electronic control systems having microprocessor based electronic control circuitry able to read switch input commands and control the window motor appropriately. Intelligent window control systems provide features such as express open, drop glass, anti-entrapment, and anti-pinch protection. However, significant enhancements can be made to improve on the performance and cost of intelligent window control systems.